


Raiders of the Day

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical Fantasy, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: 'Darkness had no need of aid from them. She was the universe.'  - Lord Byron





	Raiders of the Day

Darkness had no need of aid from them. She was the universe.  
They stumble across lands, blind and hopeful and cursed,  
Once, powerful Raiders of the Night, they hid deep in pitch black,  
Now beg for food and mercy, wishing to go back.  
  
Darkness gave them new lives, provided for them, they were reborn.  
They gave Her their eyes and loved Her as they had sworn.  
But Darkness proved to be a lady of whims and moods and pride,  
She let go of them and they had nowhere to hide.  
  
Darkness was their Mother. Thanks be to Her, sins were forgiven.  
She had them do bad things and their hearts were riven,  
Yet She was their Goddess and their faith could tear down all the walls,  
But She threw them away like some unwanted dolls.  
  
Darkness treated them wrong, they were left with no eyes  
But she had created the Phoenix and it always survives;  
So they will rise again, fall in love with Sun rays  
And soon enough they’ll roam the lands as the Raiders of the Day.


End file.
